


i: the spookiest night of the year.

by colderthancold



Series: the other dumb monster au [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: about a broken vase and three mouths.





	i: the spookiest night of the year.

It always was Nico and her mouths. Or the ones that talked, actually. They were always causing some sort of trouble. They’d never shut up. Sometimes Maki wondered why the most unsuited girl in all the place had to have three mouths. So she walked where she supposed Nico would be (by those trees she always hung out at) with her fists closed and trying to keep her breath in place. She arrived and Nico was kind of sleeping against a log. She hit her in the arm, and for a second she thought her wordless mouth (the one she had on her face) would screech the way it did from time to time. Maki assured she wasn’t scared of anything (she had a reputation to keep) but if she had to say she was scared of something she’d pick Nico’s wordless mouth.

Nico frowned and placed the mask she worn properly on her face again and Maki could see a hint of her mouth for a second or less. She shivered. It was like someone cut it across her face.

“What do you want?” Nico spat. It was the mouth she had on her neck talking. Maki remembered why she was there and felt anger fill her body again.

“You left Rin and Hanayo by my place again! You told them I’d drop by to see them, and you know I’m busy today!” She exclaimed. Nico looked away. She wasn’t interested in Maki and Maki hated that.

“So what? They’re your friends. The only ones you have, let me tell you. So I thought it’d be alright if I dropped them there.” She said. Maki got even angrier and wanted to push her. She restrained that urge and tried to stay away from her. The thought of Nico’s mouth was still creeping her mind.

“Well, yeah, but you know you can’t just drop them by my place! And you know how Rin gets! She gets uneasy and starts touching everything and she broke my vase!” She was going to continue but Nico had started laughing. Maki’s face reddened and she now wanted to make her disappear. Nico knew she could, and she knew Maki wouldn’t hesitate to destroy her. So she stopped laughing when she saw the look Maki had on her face.

“It’s just that I can’t believe you’re getting so mad over a fucking vase, that’s all. Geez you’re touchy.” Nico said, walking next to her. She kept on walking and the mouth she had on the back of her head started talking. “Just ask the girl to make you a new one. She’s good with her hands, if ya know what I mean. A handygirl, if I may. Built me a ship, back then.” Maki followed her.

“It was irreplaceable, Nico. Doesn’t matter if she can make one, if she can make one hundred— the thing already broke. There’s no turning back now.” Maki said. Nico turned around. She raised her eyebrows.

“Then why keep complaining?” Maki didn’t know how to answer that, especially if a girl that complained about everything was asking her that. “Fly us to your place. I bet the girls are still there.” Maki groaned. She hated to fly with people. But Nico wouldn’t move if she didn’t fly her. So she spread her wings, took Nico by the arms and they flied to her place and as expected Hanayo and Rin were still there.

“Maki-Maki-chan!” Rin said. She was crying and sounded messy. She hugged Maki and she tried to get away. She couldn’t. “Maki-chan I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I broke it! I know it meant a lot to you but—sorry! I didn’t mean to! Rin will pay for it, she swears! No—she’ll make you a new one! Just don’t be mad at Rin, Maki-chan. Don’t be mad.” Rin was strong and Maki felt like her ribs would break at any second. She let her go and looked at her wide-eyed, pouting. Maki sighed and looked at Nico.

“The girl said sorry, Maki. You’re sorry, Rin, right?” Nico had a soft spot for Rin and Hanayo and Maki sighed again. She looked at Rin, who was nodding.

“Okay. Fine. I forgive you. But never —and when I say never I mean it, Rin, you idiot— get into my place when I’m not by. I’ll kill you if you do.” And Rin jumped out of joy and tried to hug her again. Maki moved and she couldn’t do so. Nico smiled.

“Let’s go scare some humans, eh? It’s been a while since we’ve done that. I’m getting kinda rusty and one day I won’t be able to scare kids as good as now.” She stretched and Rin got pumped up, jumping around and exclaiming things. She loved to scare people but always ended up saying sorry afterwards. “Rin’s with me. Maki, Hanayo, you in?” Nico asked.

“I-I’m not sure. I told Kotori-chan I’d…” She stopped. She wasn’t the biggest fan of scaring kids, though she was good at it and would never admit it because she also wasn’t a fan of being scary.

“I bet Kotori would be glad to come by too, though she can’t be scary even if we asked her. C’mon. Any night can be the spookiest night of the year if we go scare some kids.” Nico looked like she really wanted to do it and Hanayo sighed.

“I’ll go look for the others. You go while I do so.” Hanayo said. Nico smiled. She loved to make people give up to her.

“Sounds great. Maki?” Nico asked. Maki rolled her eyes but smiled still.

“I guess I don’t have any other option.” And as she said that, they ran to the Human World.


End file.
